Le dieu perdu
by heavluck
Summary: "Il était aimé de tous mais un jour il disparu ne laissant qu'une mare de sang et des morceaux de toges ensanglantés." Désolé je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés.
1. Prologue

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hélas.

Chalut, me revoilà :) Voici la réécriture du prologue et cette fois-ci j'ai mis le bon titre ^^ Donc n'hesitez pas à commenter. Sur ce bonne lecture :)

 **Le Dieu perdu**

 **Prologue**

 _Jadis existait un dieu lumineux, frère de la mort et du sommeil, il était aimé de tous. Les autres dieux venaient souvent chercher sa sagesse pour les départager lors de querelles ou pour répondre à certaines questions._

 _Un jour une guerre éclata entre plusieurs dieux pour la domination de la Terre. Ces dieux furent Arès, Appolon, Athéna, Poséidon et Hades. Ne faisant pas confiance à son époux, qui aurait cédé aux caprices de sa fille, Héra demanda au dieu lumineux de choisir qui de ces dieux serait le protecteur de la Terre. Le fils de Nyx accepta, dans un mois il donnerait sa réponse._

 _En apprenant cela les autres dieux essayèrent d'obtenir ses faveurs. Seuls Poséidon et Hades ne le firent car ils se fichaient de la Terre, ils voulaient juste calmer les ardeurs de leurs neveux et nièces._

 _Quelques jours avant que la réponse ne soit donné, le chaos éclata sur l'Olympe: le dieu avait disparut. Les autres dieux le cherchèrent partout dans le Ciel, sur la Terre et même en Enfer mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut une mare de sang et des morceaux de toges ensanglantées._

 _Folle de chagrin, Nyx se réfugia en Elysion avec ses deux fils qui se mirent au service du maître des lieux._

 _Avec sa disparition, les conflits pour la domination de la Terre reprirent. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Zeus qui nomma celui qui devait choisir le protecteur. Il choisit Hephaistos comme juge. Celui-ci choisit Athéna quelques semaines après et lui offrit des armures pour se défendre contre les autres dieux mécontents._

 _Petit à petit le dieu perdu fut oublié, seuls quelques dieux et sa famille continuèrent encore et encore à chercher le moindre signe de son retour._

 **FIN**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu. Je pense avoir mis assez d'indices pour que vous deviniez qui est ce mystérieux Dieu, pas si mystérieux ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Sur ce à la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mes OC. Des personnages de Lost Canvas sont mentionnés.

Okay, voilà la suite tant attendue. Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent et commentent :)

L'histoire se déroule après la victoire contre Hadès, les chevaliers d'or sont morts ainsi que Seiya.

Bonne lecture.

 **Le dieu perdu chapitre 1**

 **_** Je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis la guerre contre Hadès un mois se soit écoulé, pensa Shaina en contemplant le Sanctuaire. Il n'y a presque plus de preuves des combats passés. Même le temple de la Vierge semble n'avoir jamais été détruit, soupira-t-elle tristement.

_ Pourquoi soupires-tu Shaina ?

La dénommée sursauta et foudroya du regard le nouvel arrivant, bien qu'il ne pu le voir à cause du masque.

_ Jabu! S'exclama-t-elle, tu es là depuis longtemps?

_ Non, je viens juste de finir mon tour de garde. Alors, pourquoi ce soupir ?

_ Rien, si ce n'est ce calme. Même sous le règne de Saga cet endroit était plus vivant qu'aujourd'hui. Maintenant c'est si vide, si silencieux. On se croirait dans un cimetière. Je trouve ça triste.

_ C'est vrai que le Sanctuaire est plutôt vide, mais il ne faut pas se décourager. On a déjà trois apprentis qui se font former par nos meilleurs chevaliers. Tu verras, bientôt une nouvelle génération de chevaliers s'entraînera dans les arènes et tu prieras pour ce silence. Blagua le saint de bronze.

La saint sourit derrière son masque.

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Murmura-t-elle en regardant l'horizon.

 **_** Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison. Argua Jabu. Allez viens, allons voir nos apprentis, ils doivent avoir fini leur séance de tortu... d'entraînement, se rattrapa de justesse le jeune homme.

La jeune femme acquiesça en rigolant et le suivit aux arènes d'entraînement. En arrivant ils aperçurent les apprentis mais pas leurs maîtres.

_ Alors, leur cria Jabu, pas trop fatigué ?

Les apprentis le fixèrent, las. Ils semblaient avoir été vidés de leurs forces.

_ Et moi qui trouvait maître Mû strict, se plaignit Kiki, Ikki est cent fois pire. On s'entraîne tous le temps, nos seuls moments libres sont les repas, le sommeil et les leçons avec maître Shun.

_ Ahaha, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de pitié envers vous, ricana le chevalier de bronze. Et vous, quel est votre avis, demanda-t-il tranquillement aux deux autres apprentis.

_ C'est vrai que maître Ikki est rude, commença l'un.

_ Et que son entraînement est vraiment épuisant, continua l'autre.

_ Mais nous apprenons quand même de nouvelles choses...

_ Comme bien maîtriser notre cosmos.

_ De plus, c'est grâce à lui et maître Shun...

_ Si nous pouvons apprendre ensemble...

_ Alors que nous sommes jumeaux...

_ Si ils ne s'étaient pas proposés...

_ Et n'avait pas été contre Athéna...

_ Nous serions en ce moment...

_ Séparés!

_ Nous leur en somme très reconnaissant, finirent-ils en chœur.

Les autres les fixèrent quelques minutes, toujours pas habitués à leur manière de parler. Ce fut la sainte d'argent qui réagit la première.

_ C'est vrai.

 _Une semaine après la défaite d'Hades, salle du trône._

Athéna assise sur son trône, les chevaliers divins à ses côtés, fixa les jumeaux agenouillés au bas des marches, entourés par les autres chevaliers. Plutôt sveltes et grands, leurs peaux tannées montre qu'ils ont vécu sous le soleil. Leurs longs cheveux roux sont attachés derrière leur dos permettant de voir leurs yeux vert. Ils sont le parfait reflet de l'autre.

_ Qui êtes vous et pourquoi souhaitez-vous me voir ? Demanda-t-elle sourdement, agacée de ne pouvoir les différenciés.

Le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent la fit frissonner. Ces yeux, ils lui semblaient plus âgés que leur corps.

_ Je me nomme Sebastian et voici mon frère Lian. Nous sommes venu au Sanctuaire pour demander à être formés.

_ Vous voulez être apprentis, tous les deux ? S'exclama Shiryu surpris.

_ En fait nous sommes déjà des apprentis, répondit Liam doucement, n'ayant plus rien à nous apprendre notre maître nous a envoyé ici pour terminer notre formation.

A cela Hyoga renifla et répondit dédaigneusement.

_ Je vois, il n'est pas capable de vous former entièrement donc il s'en remet à nous pour finir son travail.

Les autres chevaliers présent le regardèrent outrés par ses paroles. Les jumeaux, eux serrèrent leurs poings de colère. _Comment osait-il!_ Mais avant que quiconque n'ai pu rétorquer, le chevalier andromède intervint.

_ Hyoga, tous le monde ne peut avoir pour maître un chevalier d'or ou d'argent. Et même alors, nous continuons notre apprentissage toute notre vie. Je suis sur qu'il ne vous reste que peu de choses à apprendre. Finit-il en se tournant vers les deux jeunes hommes qui lui hochèrent la tête reconnaissants.

Voyant la discussion s'éloigner du principal sujet, Athéna se racla la gorge pour regagner l'attention de la pièce. Quand chose fut faite, elle réfléchit quelques instants. Même si leur présence ne l'enchantait guère, elle se devait de l'accepter si elle voulait renouveler sa chevalerie.

_ Très bien, j'accepte votre demande. Les deux apprentis la regardèrent surpris et vexés qu'elle ne demande pas plus sur leur maî serez entraîné par l'un des chevaliers ici présent dit-elle en désignant les chevaliers plus bas qui serrèrent les dents. Croit-elle vraiment qu'ils ont le temps pour entraîner un apprentis. Ils ne se la coule pas douce eux, pas comme certains idiots. Lequel de vous deux est l'aîné ?

Surpris par la dernière question, les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous...

_ ….. savoir cela ?

Se doutant qu'ils le demanderaient, le chevalier du dragon fut le premier à répondre.

_ Seul l'aîné peut suivre la formation, le cadet, lui doit porter un masque et s'entraîner dans l'ombre de son frère.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux apprentis choqués.

_ C'est la loi ! Rajouta le chinois pour se justifier.

_ Nous refusons d'être séparés, s'exclama Liam horrifié. _Mais c'est quoi cette loi de fou ?_ Comment peut-on prétendre être la déesse de la justice et faire une loi pareil.

_ Et pourtant si vous voulez finir votre formation vous devrez vous y soumettre, répliqua le cygne. Votre maître n'aurait jamais dû vous entraîner ensemble. Soyez déjà heureux que l'on ne vous accuse pas de haute trahison.

Shun soupira aux paroles du blond, cette loi était vraiment stupide et lui aussi d'ailleurs. _Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette loi._ Se redressant légèrement, il se tourna vers la déesse.

_ Princesse Saori, je ne pense pas que séparer les jumeaux soit une bonne idée, commença-t-il doucement,vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à Kanon et Saga. Et, selon le vieux maître, il est arrivé la même chose à son époque avec Deutéros et Aspros. Si nous voulons éviter que ça recommence, je pense que nous devrions les former ensemble mais pour des armures différentes comme avec les chevaliers Sage et Hakurei.

La déesse regarda fixement son chevalier, peu heureuse qu'il suggère de supprimer une de SES lois. _Mais bon, en même temps, il a pas tout à fait tort. Dilemme._

_ Oui, c'est une idée assez intéressante, mais je crains ce ne soit pas possible. Il faudrait trouver un maître qui veuille bien et surtout qui ai le temps de prendre deux apprentis. Hors depuis le fin de la guerre Sainte, tous le monde est très occupé. _Ouais bin c'est pas ce qu'elle disait tout à l'heure. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens._

_ J'en suis conscient, c'est pourquoi je demande à être leur maître.

Cette phrase choqua les chevaliers présents. _Pourquoi sont-il choqués ? Je m'occupe déjà de Kiki, officieusement._

_ Mais enfin Shun, tu ne peux pas être leur maître.

Le dénommé se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui frissonna en croisant son regard.

_ Et pourquoi pas Hyoga ? Demanda Shun agacé.

_ Shun, commença doucement Shiryu comme si il parlait à un enfant, je sais que tu aimes aider les gens mais tu ne peux pas être leur maître. Depuis la possession tu es souvent fatigué, tu passes beaucoup de temps alité. Les former sera trop fatiguant.

Le jeune saint dû batailler pour garder son calme. Rembarrer le chevalier du dragon ne l'aidera pas dans sa cause. Prenant une grande respiration le chevalier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par son frère.

_ C'est pour cela que je vais l'aider, prononça -t-il tranquillement en se plaçant derrière son frère en soutien.

_ Toi ? S'étonna le russe. _Le canard va vraiment finir cramé si il continu à ouvrir sa bouche_

_ Je suis d'accord avec mon frère, les jumeaux doivent être formés ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent la même douleur que Kanon. Quand Shun ne pourra pas, je m'occuperais d'eux. Et puis je ferais enfin quelque chose.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, Jabu décida de se manifester.

_ Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Shun peut leur apprendre la douceur et Ikki la dureté. De plus quoi de mieux que deux chevaliers divins comme maître ? _Et qui d'autres vu leur nombre limité_.

Les autres chevaliers de bronzes et d'argents opinèrent la tête en accord. Athéna, elle, serra son sceptre avec force en voyant ses chevaliers décider sans elle et surtout contre son avis. _Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Shun_. _Il ne peut pas rester alité et la laisser tranquille._

Ce dernier en la voyant s'énerver décida de calmer la situation.

_ Bien sur, nous ne saurions être maître sans votre accord déesse.

La jeune femme, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, acquiesça. _Et puis au moins j'aurai la paix._

_ Si Ikki t'aide je n'ai rien à peux les prendre comme apprentis mais si il y a le moindre problème avec eux, tu en prendra l'entière responsabilité.

_ Bien sur princesse, répondit-il en s'inclinant doucement.

Les autres chevaliers s'inclinèrent comprenant que la réunion était terminée.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ce fut un des jumeaux qui brisa le silence.

_ C'est aussi grâce à vous que nous avons pu rester ensemble. Déclara doucement Liam.

_ Oui, si les autres chevaliers n'avaient pas été d'accord avec nos maîtres je ne sais pas si Athéna aurait céder, ajouta Sebastian.

_ Eh bien si nous avons pu aider rien qu'un petit peu, ça me va. Sourit Jabu, puis il ajouta pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et je pense que si Shiryu ou Hyoga avaient répondu, Shun aurait fini par perdre son calme.

Les chevaliers présent ricanèrent en imaginant l'androgyne frapper les deux idiots.

_ Eh bien ils l'auraient mérités, grogna Kiki, ils lui ont parlé comme à un enfant. Ils ont beaucoup changés depuis la dernière bataille.

_ Peut être que gagner tous ces combats leur a monté à la tête, lui proposa gentiment Liam en voyant le jeune garçon triste.

_ Mais Ikki et Shun n'ont pas changé eux! S'exclama l'atlante.

_ Eh bien c'est difficile de voir Ikki autrement que de mauvaise humeur, rigola la licorne, quant à Shun je crois que la journée où il deviendra hautain, ce sera vraiment la fin du monde.

Tous rirent en l'imaginant, puis voyant le temps filé, Shaina se tourna vers les jeunes apprentis.

_ N'est-ce pas l'heure de votre leçon avec Shun ?

Sebastian regarda la grande horloge et acquiesça.

_ Oui, on ferait mieux de se presser si l'on ne veut pas être en retard. Vous venez ? Demanda-t-il à ses comparses.

Les deux apprentis hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route en direction du palais du grand Pope.

_Je vous accompagne, cria Jabu en les rattrapant. Je dois faire mon rapport à Athéna.

_ Je viens aussi, déclara la sainte d'argent.

Ils montèrent tranquillement les marches quand une vive explosion les éblouis. Quand la vue leur revint ils se dirigèrent vers la source de l'explosion et furent choqués par ce qu'ils y virent.

 **Fin**

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ^^ Voici le chapitre corrigé.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les jumeaux et autres.

Et voici la suite et oui c'était long, mais revoilà le soleil et l'inspiration. Pour ceux ayant lu les chapitres précédant, sachez que j'ai fait quelques changement notamment sur le chapitre 1.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 **Le dieu perdu chapitre 2**

_Mais ce sont...

Les larmes aux yeux les saints regardèrent les corps inconscients devant eux. Ils devaient rêver.

Shaina s'approcha et posa ses doigts sur le cou du chevalier le plus proche. Sentant une impulsion elle se retourna immédiatement.

_ Kiki, prévient Shun, dit lui de préparer l'infirmerie et son matériel médical. Liam, Sébastian, allez chercher le plus de gardes et de chevaliers disponibles, nous allons avoir besoin de bras pour les transporter. En attendant, Jabu et moi allons vérifier leurs blessures.

_ Et Athéna ? Questionna Jabu.

_ Je suis certaine qu'elle a senti leurs cosmos, elle doit déjà être en chemin. Sinon, et bien, nous la préviendront plus tard, pour le moment ils sont notre priorité.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête en accord et se mirent rapidement en mouvement.

Dans leur précipitation personnes ne remarqua l'ombre les épiant.

" Ainsi la mort à retrouver son trône et ramener les chevaliers tombés à la vie. Tu mises donc sur les humains. Soit, ces insectes ne tiendront pas longtemps contre sa Majesté.

Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable _princess_!" L'ombre eu un sourire sinistre en voyant les chevaliers se disperser, puis disparut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiki se téléporta devant la porte de l'infirmerie, espérant y trouver le saint Andromède devenu le médecin du Sanctuaire depuis son retour de la Guerre Sainte. Il inspira profondément pour calmer son excitation puis ouvrit doucement la porte ne voulant pas déranger les malades qui pourraient être présents.

En entrant il constata que tous les lits étaient déjà préparés, des fournitures présentes sur les tables de chevet.

" Pourquoi ? Il serait déjà au courant ? Mais comment ?" Secouant la tête le garçon se dirigea vers le bureau, il y réfléchirait plus tard, sa mission étant plus importante.

En entrant il trouva son maître, dos à lui, fixant le Sanctuaire par la fenêtre ouverte, ses longs cheveux bougeant doucement avec la brise.

_ Bonjour Kiki, déclara doucement le saint, tu es tout seul ? Où sont les jumeaux ?

_ En bas, Maître, ils sont de retours, vous devez les aider! Ils sont là! Ils sont en bas. Gémit le garçon. Vous devez les soigner. Ne pouvant se retenir, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_ Calme toi gamin. Grogna le Phoenix derrière lui. Qui est là ?

Le jeune homme sursauta n'ayant pas senti son autre maître approcher. Mais l'interruption ne le dérangea pas, trop heureux il répondit vivement.

_Maître Mû, les chevaliers d'ors, Seiya, tous ceux tombés depuis le début des guerres. Ils sont là! Ils sont de retour, dans l'arène principale.

Interloqué, Ikki fixa le garçon cherchant une trace de mensonge. Ne voyant rien, il se tourna vers son frère qui ne semblait pas tellement surpris, au vu de son sourire présent.

_ Je vois, je devine qu'ils sont déjà en chemin pour l'infirmerie.

Le jeune bélier hocha la tête.

_ Sebastian et Liam sont partis chercher de l'aide pour les transporter. Shaina et Jabu s'occupent de ceux ayant le plus besoin de soins en les attendant.

_ Bien, tu devrais aller prévenir Athéna que tout est pris en charge. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer mon matériel.

_ Oui Maître. Le jeune apprenti les salua puis se téléporta.

Quand le Phoenix fut sur qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il se tourna vers son jeune frère.

_ Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

_ Quoi donc ? Questionna innocemment l'androgyne.

_ Qu'ils sont de retour ! Quand je suis venu te prévenir de la fin de séance d'entraînement tu m'as demandé de préparer tous les lits et de ramener des bandages. Si ce n'est pour eux, alors pour qui ?

Le plus jeune se retourna vers la fenêtre.

_ J'ai juste eu le pressentiment que nous en aurions besoin.

Ikki renifla peu convaincu puis se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Je vais chercher de l'eau et d'autres bandages, j'ai le pressentiment que l'on en aura besoin.

Shun le regarda sortir puis reporta son regard vers le ciel. " Bienvenu à nouveau"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus tôt.

Saori parlaient avec Shiryu et Hyoga quand elle sentit une perturbation dans le cosmos.

_ Qu'est-ce... ?! Commença-t-elle doucement. Ces cosmos... Non! Ça ne peut pas être...

Les deux chevaliers présents la regardèrent interloqués, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait arrêté de parler et semblait si choquée.

_ Déesse ? Questionna doucement le chevalier du Dragon.

_ Je dois vérifier quelque chose! Se levant rapidement, elle descendit prestement les marches menant à son trône et se dirigea vers la sortie. Venez! Ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant les portes.

Les deux saints obéirent et la suivirent dans la descente des escaliers. Ils n'osèrent pas lui poser des questions en voyant combien elle semblait tendue. Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent au temple du Sagittaire que Kiki les rejoignit, calmé.

_ Kiki ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as cours il me semble.

_ Déesse Athéna, je suis venu vous prévenir de l'apparition des chevaliers morts.

_ Alors il s'agissait bien de leurs cosmos. Se chuchota-t-elle déconnectée de la réalité.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Hyoga surpris. Que veux-tu dire par l'apparition des chevaliers morts ?

_Que tous les chevaliers morts durant les dernières guerres sont apparus il y a quelques minutes dans l'arène principale. Répondit le garçon agacé par le comportement de Seigneur du russe.

_ Sont-ils...?

_ Vivant ? Coupa l'enfant brusquement en jetant un regard noir au chevalier du dragon. Oui! En ce moment ils sont emmenés à l'infirmerie. Maître Shun doit déjà s'occuper des premiers blessés.

_ Bien, s'exclama la déesse en reprenant vie, allons les voir! Elle pivota et commença l'ascension vers l'infirmerie rapidement suivi par les deux hommes et l'enfant.

A leur arrivé, de nombreux lits étaient déjà occupés. Les serviteurs s'agitaient autour, ramenant de l'eau ou finissant des bandages.

Ils aperçurent Shun au fond de la pièce, soignant le chevalier du Lion. En s'approchant ils constatèrent la quasi omniprésence de bandages sur son corps.

Le médecin finit le dernier puis se tourna vers eux.

_ Saori ? Puis-je vous aider ?

La dénommée grimaça intérieurement en entendant son prénom être dit sans suffixes mais préféra ne pas relever.

_ Oui, Kiki nous a prévenu de leurs arrivés, se tournant vers les malades elle continua, sont-ils tous... La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

_ Aussi blessés ? Non, Aiolia est le dernier. Les autres arrivants devraient être en meilleur forme. On m'a emmené en premier ceux qui nécessitaient le plus de soins.

_ Je vois, qui sont-ils ?

_ Ceux qui se sont le plus battus lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Mû, Aiolia, Kanon, Milo, Shaka, Aldébaran et... Seiya.

_ Seiya ? S'exclama la jeune fille, où est-il ?

Pour seule réponse le médecin désigna le lit près de la fenêtre au fond de l'infirmerie. Tous purent voir le châtain allongé, l'air endormi, un bandage autour du torse et des mains.

La jeune PDG s'approcha doucement du corps, son regard fixé sur le visage du malade.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Ses mains devraient guérir rapidement. Sa blessure au torse prendra plus de temps mais avec beaucoup de repos il devrait n'en rester qu'une fine cicatrice.

_ Et pour la malédiction d' Hadès ?

_ Je ne sais pas si elle est encore présente. Pour le moment je me suis concentré sur ses blessures les plus importantes.

En entendant cela la déesse le foudroya du regard.

_ Je te croyais médecin. Ne veux-tu donc pas le sauver ? L'accusa-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

Les personnes présentes et conscientes furent choqués tant par les paroles de la déesse que sa voix. Le jeune chevalier accusa le coup et répondit doucement.

_ Si, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je me concentre sur ses blessures physiques. Si elles ne sont pas traitées, elles pourraient le tuer.

Virant au rouge au fait qu'il ose lui répondre, la princesse se releva.

_ Ne t'inquiète plus pour lui, mon médecin personnel viendra s'occuper de lui. Je vais le faire transférer dans la chambre adjacente à la mienne, ainsi il sera correctement soigné.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le déplacer maintenant ! C'est trop risqué !

_ C'est un ordre ! Occupe toi donc des autres !

Elle se retourna et sorti de l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière, suivit par les deux saints divins transportant le corps de Pégase.

Incrédule, Shun les laissa faire. Il ne fut sortit de sa transe que quand le chevalier de la licorne vint le voir.

_ Shun, s'exclama ce dernier en s'approchant de son ami, je viens de croiser Athéna, elle semblait en colère. Shiryu et Hyoga la suivait et ils portaient Seiya ! Que diable s'est-il passé ici ?!

Encore trop abasourdi pour répondre, ce fut son apprenti qui le fit.

_ Elle est venu ici pour voir les malades, quand elle a vu Seiya, elle a décider de l'emporter car maître Shun ne s'était occupé que de ses blessures externes. Elle va le confier à son propre médecin. Elle n'a même pas demandé des nouvelles des autres chevaliers, elle s'en fiche. Elle ne va pas non plus envoyé un autre médecin pour aider maître Shun à guérir les autres chevaliers. Elle ne pensa qu'à Seiya, pleura le jeune Atlante.

En entendant les pleurs, l'homme aux cheveux verts reprit contenance.

_ Allons ne dit pas ça, je suis sûre qu'elle est inquiète pour ses chevaliers. Mais tu sais à quel point Seiya est spécial pour elle. Elle veut juste retrouver celui qu'elle aime. Ne t'inquiète pas tous le monde va guérir rapidement. Sont-ils tous présent ?

Jabu acquiesça.

_ Les jumeaux ramènent les derniers blessés. Ils n'ont que des blessures légères mais sont inconscients. Comment ont-ils pu tous revenir à la vie ?

_ Hadès les a ramenés. Répondit doucement le médecin en s'occupant du chevalier de la méduse.

_ Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu' Athéna l'avait tué.

_ La Mort ne peut être détruite, pour qu'un bébé naisse il faut qu'une personne meurt. C'est le cycle de la vie, elle ne peut exister sans mort. Une personne atteinte d'une grave maladie ne pourra se reposer que quand elle meurt. En détruisant le corps et une partie de l'âme d'Hades, Athéna a briser le cycle. Je ne serais pas étonné si Zeus et les autres dieux aient dû utiliser leur cosmos pour le ramener.

_ Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ce point de sais-tu tout cela ?

Relevant la tête, Shun sourit.

_ N'oublie que j'ai été son hôte. Il a vu mes souvenirs comme j'ai vu les siens.

Ce qu'il faut se demander c'est pourquoi il les a tous ramener et pas juste ceux tombés lors de la guerre sainte.

Jabu pâlit. Si Hadès ramenait les chevaliers ça ne doit pas être pour le plaisir et si il les ramène tous, cela veut dire une nouvelle guerre qui va sans doute être plus importante que la dernière. Ooh mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils donc pas être en paix ?!

Soupirant il se retourna et parti prévenir les gardes de renforcer la sécurité, mieux vaut être prudent dès maintenant.

Shun le regarda partir. Pour le moment il ne pouvait l'aider, ces hommes ont plus besoins de lui.

 **Fin**

Et voilà un autre chapitre terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	4. Chapter 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les jumeaux et autres OC.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça aide à garder la motivation. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

 **Le dieu perdu chapitre 3**

Après leur retour, il fallut une semaine avant que les premiers chevaliers aient l'autorisation de Shun pour quitter l'infirmerie, en échange de la promesse de continuer à se reposer.

Ainsi, durant quelques jours, l'infirmerie se vida des saints de bronzes et d'argents ne laissant que les Ors, Kanon et Shion.

Après son transfert, personnes n'eut de nouvelles de Pégase ni de Saori qui ne quittait plus son chevet, ni pour visiter ses chevaliers blessés, ni pour s'occuper du Sanctuaire, le laissant entre les mains des Saintes d'Argents et de Jabu qui ne reçurent aucune aide du chevalier du Dragon et du Cygne, préférant passer leur temps auprès de leur maîtres revenue où ailleurs.

Ainsi, ils furent soulagés quand les premiers chevaliers purent quitter l'infirmerie pour venir les aider dans la défense et l'organisation du Sanctuaire.

En voyant le désintérêt total de leur déesse dans leur retour, beaucoup de chevaliers se sentirent trahi, notamment les chevaliers d'Ors, l'ayant côtoyer plus longtemps et s'étant plus d'une fois sacrifier pour elle.

Quelques jours après la sortie des derniers chevaliers de bronzes, ne constatant aucuns changements chez leur déesse, les ors décidèrent unanimement de questionner les chevaliers survivants.

Sachant que Shun, trop doux, justifierait le comportement de la jeune fille, ils attendirent l'arrivée des apprentis avec le chevalier Phoenix et de la Licorne, qui venaient souvent aidé le saint Andromède à l'infirmerie. Eux ne chercheraient aucunes excuses, racontant les événements comme ils sont, crûment. Surtout la Licorne qui pestait souvent ces temps-ci contre leur déesse et ses idiots de chevaliers fainéants.

Ils les attendirent donc en jouant tranquillement aux cartes sans Aiolia n'ayant pas le droit, encore trop blessé. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, dès que leur entraînement fut finit, Kiki se téléporta dans l'infirmerie avec les jumeaux, laissant Ikki et Jabu venir à pieds.

A leur arrivé Shun leur sourit doucement, tout en continuant de bander le bras d' Aiolia.

_ Bonjour Liam, Sebastian, Kiki. L'entraînement est terminé ?

_ Bonjour maître, répondirent les trois garçons en cœur. L'entraînement est fini.

_ Salut les gosses, alors vous avez abonné Ikki et Jabu ? Questionna Milo.

_ Non, maître Scorpion. Répondit Liam.

_ Appel moi Milo ! Gémit le chevalier.

_ Ils voulaient discuter ensemble. Continua Sebastian ignorant l'autre chevalier.

_ Donc ils nous ont demandé de partir devant. Finit Kiki, fier de pouvoir enfin finir les phrases de ses amis.

Les chevaliers furent étonnés de la réponse. Malgré les avoirs déjà vu parler ensemble, ils avaient encore du mal à les suivre. Et si Kiki s'y mettait aussi, ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

_ Euh, oui, euh d'accord, balbutia le saint scorpion ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lançant un regard désespéré autour de lui, il chercha du soutien chez ses frères qui détournèrent rapidement le regard.

Il fut sauvé par l'arrivé des deux chevaliers manquants. Voyant la tête des malades et les sourires espiègles des enfants. Jabu ne put se retenir de demander la raison.

_ Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Un silence gêné se fit, coupé par l'ancien Pope.

_ Ce n'est rien, nous n'avons juste pas encore l'habitude de la manière dont les jumeaux parlent en finissant leurs phrases.

_ Je vois, dit le brun amusé, c'est vrai qu'au début ça déstabilise mais vous savez on finit par s'y habitué. Hein les monstres ? Questionna-t-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Hey! S'écrièrent-ils en levant leurs bras pour se protéger.

Les chevaliers rirent devant leurs pitreries. Même si ils étaient apprentis, ce n'étaient encore que de enfants. Après quelques minutes de bataille les enfants reprirent leur sérieux et les cheveux en bataille, ils se dirigèrent vers le médecin.

_ Avez-vous besoin d'aide maître Shun ? Questionna Liam.

Finissant le dernier bandage, il se tourna vers ses élèves.

_ Non, c'est bon merci, j'ai fini.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Continua Sébastian.

_ Oui. Mais alors que le saint voulut se relever, il chancela. Il fut sauver de la chute par son frère.

_ Shun, ça va ?

_ Oui, je me suis juste relevé trop vite.

Inquiet, tous les regards étaient sur lui. Prenant l'autre bras, Jabu l'aida à se stabiliser sur ses pieds.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu en as assez fait. Dit-il doucement.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de répondre, le phoénix le souleva et se dirigea vers le bureau où un canapé y était présent. Jabu les suivit et ferma la porte derrière les deux saints. Se retournant il sourit aux enfants pour les rassurer.

_ Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Questionna Aldébaran.

_ Oui, il doit juste se reposer. Il a dû trop en faire.

_ Cela lui arrive souvent ? Demanda le bélier inquiet.

La licorne voulut répondre mais il fut coupé.

_ Oui, et cela dure depuis la chute d'Hades.

Les occupants de la pièce sursautèrent, n'ayant pas entendu le phoénix revenir. Celui-ci les ignora et se tourna vers ses élèves pour les rassurer.

_ Tout va bien, il dort.

_ Depuis la chute d'Hades ? Ce serait sa possession qui l'aurai affaibli ? Kanon était surpris. Était-ce même possible ? Peut être son combat contre l'âme du dieu l'aurait blessé.

_ Maître Shun n'est pas faible! Cria Liam outré.

_ Ouaah, cria Kanon surpris par l'explosion du jeune. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé. Je sais qu'il n'est pas faible, peu de personnes peuvent chasser

l'âme d'un dieu de leur corps. D'ailleurs rare sont ceux choisis par les dieux. Expliqua le gémeau en levant ses mains en défense.

Le jeune garçon rougit d'embarras.

_ Je suis désolé. C'est juste qu'Eux n'arrêtent pas de le traiter comme un enfant faible et fragile, ça m'agace. Alors quand vous avez dit qu'il était faible...

_ Tu as cru qu'on allait moins bien penser de lui. Finit Shion. Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que toute les personnes présentes ici savent à quel point fort est le chevalier andromède. Rien que sa compassion montre sa force.

Les occupants de la pièce hochèrent vivement la tête en accord.

_ Je suppose que quand tu dis "eux", tu parle de nos idiots d'élèves. Remarqua le vieux maître.

Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son regard suffit. Les deux maîtres soupirèrent attristé. Où avaient-ils échoués ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit la possession d'Hades qui le rend aussi malade, dit doucement le Phoenix.

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

_ Mais, Athéna a dit...commença Kiki.

_ Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a dit, siffla le saint, j'y ai réfléchis. Si c'était vraiment la possession, alors juste après avoir viré l'âme d'Hades de son corps, Shun aurait dû se sentir mal ou être affaiblis. Or il allait bien, sinon il n'aurait pas pu se battre. Ce n'est qu'après être revenu au Sanctuaire qu'il s'est effondré et qu'il à dû rester alité. Je ne pense pas que la possession soit en cause.

Les chevaliers restèrent un moment silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles du Phoenix. Tous avaient la même pensée, si ce n'était pas la possession, alors qu'était-ce ?

Voyant l'opportunité de trouver des réponses, Shion se racla la gorge, ramenant l'attention vers lui.

_ Que s'est-il passé après votre retour ? Athéna semble, comment dire, différente.

Les deux saints grimacèrent, différente était vraiment léger.

_ Eh bien, commença Jabu, après la guerre Athéna à reprit sa place et a décider de ne pas nommer de nouveau Pape. Elle a donner la responsabilité de la sécurité à Marine et Shaina et a commencer les travaux de restauration des maisons détruites.

Pendant ce temps, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki et Shun étaient encore à l'infirmerie, blessés. J'avoue que ce ne fut pas facile, nous étions peu de chevaliers restant pour protéger le Sanctuaire, malgré la présence des gardes. De plus ont devaient s'occuper de la gestion des travaux seuls, Athéna restant dans son temple.

Se tournant vers Ikki, il continua. Quand vous avez enfin pû sortir de l'infirmerie, j'avoue qu'on était soulagés d'avoir un peu d'aide en plus. Mais...

_ Mais quant ont est sorti, continua Ikki, Hyoga et Shiryu ont décidés qu'ils étaient trop bon pour faire le travail d'un simple bronze et ont décidé de rester avec Saori, lui servant de "garde du corps", qui bien sur à accepter. Une dame de son prestige devant être protéger par les meilleurs.

Tous pouvaient entendre le dégoût dans sa voix.

_ Et quand ils ne jouaient pas les petits chiens, ils restaient dans le temple de la Balance et du Verseau, soit disant en tant que chevaliers d'or, même si les armures ne les ont pas reconnu comme tel. Shun n'a pas pû aider, devant s'occuper de l'infirmerie quand il n'était pas alité. Il a aussi prit Kiki comme élève officieusement, Saori se fichant qu'il n'ait pas de maître.

A ce stade les occupants de la pièce pouvaient constaté l'horreur et le dégoût des malades.

_ Moi je suis resté près de lui.

_ C'est normal, accepta Jabu, tu surveillais sa santé et puis tu venais quand même aider de temps en temps, pas comme les idiots qui n'ont jamais levé le petit doigt. Et après il y a eu les jumeaux. Avoir trois apprentis prend du temps, même à mi-temps.

Sentant la tension grimper, Aioros décida de la baisser un peu en allant sur un terrain moins dangereux.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, les jumeaux vous vous entraînez ensemble mais pour des armures différentes.

_ Oui, c'est ça, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

_ Je vois, Athéna a eu une bonne idée. Cette loi contre les jumeaux était vraiment cruelle.

_ Athéna ? Questionna Jabu. Ce n'est pas Athéna qui a eu l'idée, qui vous a dit ça ?

Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent surpris. On ne leur aurait quand même pas menti à ce point là! Si ?

_ Ce sont Hyoga et Shiryu, expliqua Camus. Quand je leur ai demandé pour les jumeaux, ils nous ont dit qu'Athéna avait eu cette idée car elle a vu combien Saga et Kanon avaient souffert.

_ C'est vrai! Ils ont d'ailleurs rajoutés que si c'était Shun qui les avait pour apprentis avec toi Ikki, c'était parce que vous étiez les seuls chevaliers de libre pour les former. Sinon ils les auraient pris sous leur ailes. Rajouta Milo. Mais bon vu vos explications je sens que ce n'est pas la vérité.

_ C'est faux! Accepta Liam en serrant les poings. Quand on s'est présenté devant Athéna, le chevalier du cygne s'est moqué de nous et de notre maître, car il ne pouvait nous apprendre plus. Le chevalier du dragon n'a même pas voulu nous écouter, il à juste voulu nous séparer car c'était la loi.

Tous pouvaient entendre la colère dans la voix du jeune garçon.

_ Aucun des deux n'a jamais voulu être notre maître. Et Athéna ne semblait pas ravis de nous voir non plus.

Voyant son frère perdre prise, Sebastian s'approcha de lui, lui serra la main en réconfort et continua.

_ C'est maître Shun qui a proposer que l'on s'entraîne ensemble mais pour des armures différentes. Il a aussi proposé d'être notre maître. Mais Athéna n'a rien voulu entendre et à utilisé sa santé comme excuse.

_Mais maître Ikki est venu les soutenir et s'est proposé comme second maître. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Jabu et les autres chevaliers ont montrer leur accord et les ont soutenu.

_ Si tous le monde n'avait pas soutenu le maître, jamais nous n'aurions pû être ensemble aujourd'hui. Athéna n'est vraiment pas le déesse bonne et juste que l'on nous a décris.

Les chevaliers les regardèrent tristement. Ils ne savaient que dire pour les contredire. Car c'était vrai, qu'elle déesse se disant juste ignorerait ses guerriers blessés et surtout sépareraient des enfants sous prétexte qu'ils sont jumeaux.

Les chevaliers furent coupés dans leur réflexion par l'ouverture de la porte menant au bureau. Tous regardèrent Shun sortir doucement, son regard triste montrait qu'il avait, au moins, entendu la fin de leur conversation.

_ Maître Shun, vous a-t'ont réveiller ? Questionna Liam inquiet.

_ Non, je ne dormais pas. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur ses élèves, puis se tournant vers les malades, il continua. Je crains que votre séjour à l'infirmerie va devoir s'écourter.

Des regards surpris lui répondirent, pourquoi ce soudain changement ?

_ Sauf toi Aiolia, tu es encore trop blessé.

_ Hein !? Mais moi aussi je veux partir, je suis en pleine forme. Gaaaahh, cria le lion quand Ikki poussa son côté.

_ Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis pour toi, tu dois encore te reposer. Déclara fermement le saint andromède.

_ Humn autant je suis heureux de pouvoir partir, mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Demanda Mû perplexe.

_ Eh bien si vous insistez vraiment je peux prolonger d'un mois votre sortie. Le médecin rigola en entendant les malades criés contre le pauvre bélier. Reprenant son sérieux, il répondit. En fait si j'avais le choix, je vous garderai encore, mais je crains que votre présence soit importante ailleurs.

_ Notre présence ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

Camus mis rapidement sa main devant la bouche du scorpion pour l'arrêter.

_ Pour l'instant votre présence est requise dans la salle du trône, nous avons de la visite.

Les chevaliers regardèrent l'androgyne étonnés, qu'elle visite ? Ils ne sentaient rien.

_ Attend, qui vient ? Je ne sens rien... Mais le cancer ne pu finir sa phrase car trois cosmos distincts se firent sentir à l'entré du Sanctuaire.

Reconnaissant les cosmos les chevaliers commencèrent à paniquer intérieurement, pourquoi étaient-ils ici aujourd'hui ?

Voyant leur détresse, Shun soupira et leur dit simplement :

_ Je crois que vous devriez enfilé votre armure.

 **Fin**

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Qui sont les mystérieux visiteurs ? Et pourquoi sont-ils là ? Vous le saurez dans la suite ^.^

Je me rend compte que je met du temps à écrire et publier les chapitres, du coup je pense les raccourcir un peu pour pouvoir poster plus souvent.

N'hésitez pas à commenter.


	5. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les jumeaux et autres OC.

Bonne lecture.

 **Le dieu perdu chapitre 4**

La tension dans la salle du trône était palpable. Les chevaliers d'Ors, sauf Aiolia, formaient une haie d'honneur, leurs armures étincelantes, aux visiteurs. Shion n'ayant plus d'armure, reprit sa tenue papale, sans l'horrible masque merci, et se positionna à gauche d'Athéna. Les quatre chevaliers divins se positionnèrent à droite de leur déesse, Shun ayant laissé l'infirmerie dans les soins de ses élèves.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Athéna regarda Marine et Shaina escorter les nouveaux arrivants à son trône, son poing serrant son sceptre fortement. Dès leur apparition, les chevaliers sentirent la tension monter.

Arrivés en bas du trône, seule la femme du groupe s'inclina devant la déesse. Ses deux compagnons sourirent simplement, énervant encore plus la jeune fille.

_ Que faites-vous dans mon Sanctuaire ?

_ Eh bien, eh bien, parla doucement le plus vieux du groupe, est-ce ainsi que tu accueilles tes oncles et la grande prêtresse d' Odin ?

_ Quel manque de politesse ! Renchérit Poséidon.

Hadès ricana en voyant le visage de sa nièce rougir. Voulant calmer la tension naissante, Hilda s'approcha pour se manifester.

_ Je crains, déesse Athéna, que si nous sommes ici tous les trois ce soit pour parler d'une grande menace.

_ Une menace ? Questionna la déesse surprise. Quelle menace ?

_ Le Tartare. Dit simplement le sombre Dieu.

_ Le Tartare ?

_ Oui le Tartare, comptes-tu répéter chaque phrase que l'on dit ? Si oui, on ne va jamais en finir.

Blessée le déesse recula et gonfla ses joues de colère. Voyant qu'elle allait piquer une crise, le Pape décida d'intervenir.

_ Pardonner mon intrusion, mais y a-t-il un problème avec le Tartare ?

_ Oui. Comme vous le Tartare se situe dans mon royaume et renferme les titans ainsi que notre père, Chronos. Je crains hélas qu'aujourd'hui la prison ne commence à s'effondrer.

_ Comment peut-elle s'effondrer. Tu es censé la garder fermer! Cria Saori, paniquée.

Hadès, dont l'attitude de gamine commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, lui répondit d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner la pièce de peur.

_ Si la petite idiote que tu es n'avait pas détruit mon royaume et mon corps, j'aurais pu continuer à alimenter le Tartare avec mon cosmos. Mais non, tu as voulu montrer ta supériorité en détruisant tout !

_ Si tu n'avais pas attaque ma terre, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de tout détruire comme tu dis.

Les chevaliers présents regardèrent la déesse choqués, comment ça **sa** terre. Oui elle l'a protégeait (enfin plutôt eux) mais cela ne veut pas dire que la Terre lui appartenait.

_ Cela fait des siècles que nous nous combattons et jamais nous en sommes arrivé là. A cause de ton ego, je ne pouvais pas maintenir mon âme et garder le Tartare en place.

_ N'aurait-elle pas dû déjà s'effondrer alors ? Questionna Shion.

Hadès fixa le Pape, puis les chevaliers divins.

_ C'est exact, mais heureusement quelqu'un y a pensé et à alimenter la prison de son cosmos, pendant que Zeus ramenait mon corps.

_ Et qui l'a fait ? Un de tes spectres ? Hypnos ? Ou Thanatos ? Demanda Athéna.

_ Il faut trop de pouvoir pour mes spectres et je te rappel que Hypnos et Thanatos ont aussi été battus. Jetant à nouveau un regard vers les divins il continua. Il s'agit d'un de tes Saints.

_ Quoi ?! Aucuns de mes saints ne me trahiraient !

_ Parce que protéger le monde c'est te trahir ? Susurra Poséidon. N'es-tu point la protectrice de la Terre ma chère, même si tu n'aurais jamais dû l'être.

La déesse ignora le dieu de la mer pour se concentrer sur son autre oncle.

_ Tu mens. Seiya... Seiya était mort et ni Hyoga, ni Shiryu ne me trahiraient. Aucuns de mes Saints n'a pu me trahir.

Les dit Saints serrèrent les poings en voyant le peu d'importance que leur déesse leur accordait.

_ Je vois que tu as une haute opinion de tes chevaliers, surtout tes deux larbins. Rassure toi, ils sont trop faible pour ça, même si ils s'y mettaient à deux. Maintenir la prison fatiguerait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Dieu.

A cette déclaration tous les regards se braquèrent sur le chevalier andromède. Cela expliquerait son épuisement depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. Athéna le foudroya du regard, cela ne pouvait être lui, il était trop faible.

_ Shun, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Le dénommé s'avança et regarda simplement le déesse sans répondre.

_ M'as-tu trahi ?

_ Non répondit ce dernier doucement.

_ Donc tu n'as pas envoyer ton cosmos au Tartare ? _Qu'est-ce que je disais, trop faible_

_ Si

 _Voilà, attend quoi ?_

_ Quoi ?! Comment as-tu pu ! Tu n'es qu'un traître !

Loin de se sentir coupable, le garçon expliqua doucement.

_ Non, si j'ai maintenu cette prison, c'était pour protéger la Terre. Regardant autour de lui il soupira. Il semblerait que cela n'est servi à rien.

_ A rien ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Le saint ne pu répondre, Hadès le devançant.

_ Franchement, tu crois que nous sommes tous les trois ici pour parler du temps ? Commença-t-il sarcastiquement. Ne t'es tu pas demander pourquoi j'avais ramené tes chevaliers à la vie ? Et ne me fais pas l'affront de penser que Zeus m'y ai obligé.

La déesse rougit honteuse, elle ne s'était même pas posé la question, trop heureuse du retour de Seiya. Mon dieu, elle ne s'était même pas enquit de leur santé.

Devant sa réaction, le Lord continua.

_ Sache que mon cher frère se fait petit en ce moment à cause de ta bêtise. Tu as quand même brisé le cycle de la vie et maintenant je dois m'occuper de réparer cela en plus du reste, chose qui n'est pas simple. J'espère que tu as été sévèrement punie pour ton crime.

Athéna ne répondit pas, elle baissa simplement le regard. Non elle n'avait pas été punie, ni même réprimandé. Elle était gâtée et le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine des fois. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Son père lui avait toujours tout céder et ce n'était pas cette réincarnation qui allait la tempérée, ayant été aussi pourrie qu'elle.

Défaitiste, elle releva la tête et regarda ses oncles avec un regard déterminé.

_ Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?

 _Enfin_ , pensèrent les occupants de la pièce.

_ Nous devons trouver les titans qui ont réussis à s'enfuirent du Tartare pendant que j'essaie de fermer le fermer.

_ Comment ça ? Des titans sont déjà sur Terre ? Déclara la jeune femme interloquée.

 _Mon dieu elle ne pouvais ignorer autant de chose ? Si ?_

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais ? Ils ont attaqués des petits villages en Italie. Poséidon regarda sa nièce choqué. Mon dieu _il_ ne t'aurai jamais choisi comme protectrice de cette planète.

_ Excusez moi, demanda le Grand Pope, mais vous avez dit deux fois qu'Athéna n'aurait pas dû être notre protectrice, pourquoi ?

La jeune fille gémit intérieurement, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

_ Savez-vous comment Athéna est devenu la protectrice de la Terre ? Demanda simplement Poséidon.

_ Les humains l'ont choisit ?

_ Ça c'est sa version pour justifier sa présence. Les humains n'ont jamais eu le choix.

Il y a eu une guerre entre Ares, Apollon et Athéna pour le contrôle de la Terre.

_ Vous y étiez aussi mes oncles. Coupa cette dernière.

_ Si Poséidon et moi- même y étions, c'était simplement pour calmer vos ardeurs. Si nous ne nous y étions pas mêlé, vous auriez tous détruit sans réfléchir. Rectifia le dieu de la mort.

_ C'est exact, nous avons assez de travail dans nos royaumes respectifs pour en rajouter.

_ Quand la querelle à commencé à s'intensifier, Zeus à décidé de la régler avec un juge.

_ Connaissant notre cher frère, Héra décida elle-même qui sera le juge, ne voulant pas de favoritisme. Ricana Poséidon en regardant lourdement sa nièce. Bien sur nos chers neveux et nièces ont voulu le corrompre. Ce fut vraiment amusant à voir. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Hélas le jour où il aurait dû donner son jugement, il a n'avons trouvé que du sang et un morceau de tunique.

_ Bien sur les combats ont repris et Zeus à décidé de choisir lui même le prochain juge. Il a choisi Héphaïstos qui lui même, après deux jours de réflexion, à choisi Athéna. Il lui a aussi confectionné des armures pour ses futurs protecteurs. Finit le Dieu de la Mer.

_ Bizarrement, peu de temps après, Aphrodite fut mariée à Héphaïstos. Remarqua Hadès.

Tous comprirent le sous entendu et les chevaliers furent déconcertés. Alors ont leur avait menti, ils n'avaient jamais choisi leur protectrice. Merci pour le cadeau.

_ Pour le moment, qu'Athéna soit légitime ou non n'est pas le plus important. Nous devons nous concentrer sur les titans. Commenta Hilda. Mes guerriers vont aidés.

_ Ainsi que mes marines et les spectres. Empêcher que plus de titans sortent est le plus important.

_ Vos guerriers n'étaient-ils pas mort ? Questionna Saori surprise.

_ C'est exact mais je les ai ramenés, en même temps que les miens et les tiens. Nous auront besoin de plus de personnes possible. Ainsi que l'aide des autres Dieux.

_ Des autres dieux ? Ne pouvons nous pas nous débrouiller seuls ?

_ Je crains hélas, ma chère nièce que cela ne soit pas possible. Ne sous-estime pas les titans. De plus je ne pense pas qu'il soient seuls, il semblerait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les aide. C'est pourquoi il serait préférable d'avoir du soutien.

_ Bien, fit la déesse de la guerre. Alors envoyons des hommes dans les sanctuaires de nos frères et sœurs et réfléchissons à un plan. Vous et vos hommes sont le bienvenue au Sanctuaire.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent et les occupants se redressèrent, prêt à partir.

_ Attendez ! Cria une fois derrière un des piliers.

Les regards se posèrent sur l'apprenti bélier, qui rougit en se rappelant qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. Il entendit derrière lui les jumeaux gémir.

_ Euh, vous, vous n'avez pas dit comment il s'appelait. Déclara timidement le garçon.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, il rajouta précipitamment.

_ Le dieu qui devait juger et qui a disparu, vous n'avez pas dit son nom.

_ C'est exact, acquiesça Hadès, bonne observation. Eh bien, il se nomme Ether.

 **Fin**

Et voilà. N'hésitez pas à commenter.


	6. Note auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour, pour commencer, merci de suivre mon histoire. Hélas, actuellement je suis en manque d'inspiration et me concentre sur mes autres histoires.

Je vais donc mettre cette histoire en pause. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, juste mise de côté.

Pour ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le début, j'ai reposté les chapitres en corrigeant les fautes d'orthographes et faisant quelques changements. N'hésitez donc pas à la relire. J'espère que l'inspiration me reviendra rapidement.


End file.
